


Is It...

by BakNezRayThe



Category: Tự Do
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Someone - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakNezRayThe/pseuds/BakNezRayThe
Summary: Anh và cô, hai người với hai thế giới khác nhau.
Relationships: He/She





	Is It...

Bởi vì cô quan tâm anh, không phải thương hại hay đồng cảm. Nhưng anh không tin cô, anh vốn không tin bất cứ ai. Cô muốn, một lúc nào đó khi mọi chuyện kết thúc, anh sẽ được sống một cuộc sống thực sự. Vì vậy, cô thừa nhận tình cảm của mình...

"Này đồ ngốc, xuống ngay cho tôi!"

"Tch. Bà cô nhiều chuyện."

"B-bà cô?! Anh gọi ai là bà cô hả tên lừa đảo kia!"

"Liên quan gì đến cô, đừng có xía vào chuyện của tôi."

"Hả!? Là anh xen vào chuyện của tôi trước đấy nhé."

"Tôi chỉ nói sự thật thôi."

"Sự thật?"

"Rằng những lý thuyết cô được dạy ở trường không phải lúc nào cũng đúng trong cuộc sống thực. Đừng ngây thơ như vậy."

"Không đúng! Không... Anh... anh... Không đúng..."

"Haha... Đúng là suy nghĩ của một kẻ chưa trải sự đời. Cho cô biết, thế giới không phải lúc nào cũng có hai màu đen trắng như cô tưởng đâu. Tôi nói đúng chứ, cô bạn nhiều chuyện~?"

"///"

"Nhưng... những việc anh đang làm vẫn là trái với pháp luật."

"Vì vậy? Tôi không quan tâm đến sự phán xét của cô, tôi sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì tôi muốn, chúng ta không can dự vào đời sống của nhau, chính cô đã đồng ý với điều kiện đó rồi còn gì."

"Tôi... tôi chỉ..."

"Cảnh cáo cô, đừng xen vào chuyện của tôi một lần nữa. Và... đừng tiếp xúc với những kẻ mà cô không biết một cách dễ dàng như thế, ai biết họ có thể lợi dụng cô lúc nào không hay đấy đồ ngốc."

(Bỏ đi)

.....

.....

'Tại sao...'

'Mình cứ nghĩ... Mình đã nghĩ rằng nếu biết được thông tin này, dù chỉ một chút, có thể sẽ giảm bớt gánh nặng trên vai anh ấy. Nhưng xem ra, khoảng cách giữa mình và anh ấy vẫn không thay đổi.'

'Thế giới của anh ấy... và mình... quá khác biệt...'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cô gái ngốc nghếch không biết gì về anh, tình cảm đó chỉ là một gánh nặng. Nhưng... anh không muốn cô vì anh mà tổn thương, điều đó không đáng. Vì vậy, anh đẩy cô ra xa anh...

(Gọi điện)

"Ông làm vậy là có ý gì?"

"Cậu không thích món quà đó à? À, hay là cậu cũng mua rồi?"

"Đừng giả bộ nữa! Công ty Hatomizu bị các phương tiện thông tin đại chúng chỉ trích gay gắt. Ông hài lòng quá rồi còn gì. Vậy mà còn định giở trò tán tỉnh nữa ư?"

"Tán tỉnh?"

"Qua vụ này tôi biết thêm ông rất giỏi moi thông tin từ các cô gái. Nói cho ông biết, cô ta chẳng biết gì về tôi cả, ông có tiếp cận cũng vô ích thôi."

"Cậu nói thật, hay chỉ giả bộ?"

"Sao?"

"Tôi đến nhà cậu không phải để lấy tin tức từ cô ấy. Chỉ là tình cờ gặp nên nói chuyện đời chút thôi. Hay là... còn có lý do nào khác khiến cậu không muốn tôi lại gần cô ấy?"

"Này... Tên lừa đảo kia! Tôi không biết ông tới nhà tôi có mục đích gì, nhưng tôi cảnh cáo ông, không được lại gần cô ấy!!"

(Cúp máy)

....

....

'Không được lại gần cô ấy' à... Hm, rõ ràng là cậu quan tâm...

"Nhưng, thứ tình cảm đó chỉ làm vướng chân kẻ lừa đảo như cậu thôi."


End file.
